


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by glassandroses



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Minor Paige Matthews/Henry Mitchell, Minor Phoebe Halliwell/Coop, Minor Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Witch Curses, Witch Hunters, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/glassandroses
Summary: A new Power of Three has risen again.The Halliwell’s have settled down from magic, the Vera’s have been estranged for years, and the Archeron’s- well, the Archeron’s are living their own lives without the use of magic.When Feyre leaves her abusive ex and makes a distress call, the sisters are brought back together and the magic of the Power of Three is awakened once again.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 15





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an AU in which the Halliwells, the Veras, and the Archerons are all related tracing back to Melissa Warren. Any set of three girls born with no interruption can be the Power of Three, but the title of the Charmed Ones can only be held one at a time and be handed down through the family.

Feyre didn’t pause her running to scroll through her contacts. If she stopped running, he would find her and he would take her and she would never get away again.

She looked through numbers of people she didn’t talk to anymore and people who she didn’t remember. She turned the corner and she could see the airport just down the hill.

There were too many contacts to go through, too many useless names, so Feyre switched her phone over to her text messages

As she looked through her texts, multiple names popped out. The first set being her aunts, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews-Halliwell. They would be of little help as they were older, they used magic in a less heroic way.

Three more names closer to the end of her texts, her cousins, Mel Vera, Maggie Vera, and Macy Vaughn-Vera. They wouldn’t be much help either. They had estranged themselves from the family a long time ago with no sign of cause or reason.

Finally, Feyre scrolled to the very bottom with two names that she thought she’d never see again. Nesta and Elain Archeron. Her very own blood and ties. As she lost herself in the crowd of people, she finally conjured up the courage to dial Elain’s number.

“Feyre?” Elain’s sleepy voice rang. Fuck, she forgot it would be around 3 AM where her sisters were. “Feyre, what’s wrong?”

“I-“ Feyre could barely catch her breath, “Is Nesta there?”

“Yeah, Nesta’s here. She’s asleep.” Elain said, “Feyre, what happened? Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not,” Feyre was on the verge of hyperventilating, “I- I need your help.”


End file.
